


Sharpie

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Soulmates, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, kuroo is a precious being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kuroo was born without any soul mark.</p><p>Then he met a blond and learned how to use a Sharpie.</p><p>Soulmate AU - SOULMARK/TATTOO<br/>Where Person A falls in love with Person B but A has no soul mark, so guiltily and longingly writes that person’s name down on their wrist every day just wishing the inked name were real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpie

**Author's Note:**

> i sneaked out while writing this. i'll give credits later :D I hope you all enjoy! also excuse the grammar and spelling! :)

Kuroo doesn’t understand why but he doesn’t have a soulmark. From the day he was born he was tattoo-less, unlike some other people, he was unique but not alone. His parents always told him that one day a mark will appear.

So Kuroo waits and waits until he’s 18 years old and still mark-less. He was always jealous of his friends that have tattoos like an animal or an awesome doodle of some sorts.

He just guessed that maybe he doesn’t have a soulmate. Or maybe he just has to wait to have a soulmark.

“Karasauno?”

“They were called the fallen champions but not anymore,” Yaku commented as he took a bite of his food, “Especially their shrimpy, he’s good and jumps high but still lacks skills.”

“Wow, Yaku-san, is that shrimpy much taller or are you two the same heigh—” Lev didn’t even have the chance to finish his sentence as Yaku punched him.

Karasuno. It made Kuroo think back about that team from Miyagi.

And that tall blond middle blocker.

 

_“You’d be more like a high school student if you were a bit rowdier.”_

_“I don’t do that kind of behavior.” The tall blond huffed a little before rolling his eyes, Kuroo smirked. There is something about this blond that Kuroo finds interesting. Ever since the match started, Kuroo had this urge to irk the blond more._

_“Well, aren’t we mature?”_

_“Yes, unlike everyone else.” Not only Kuroo finds him interesting, he also finds him attractive. The blond proceeds to wipe his face with the back of his palm and that’s where Kuroo caught a glimpsed of his tattoo._

_It was a simple crescent moon on the back of his palm in between his thumb and index finger._

_The blond seemed to have caught where he was looking because he suddenly puts his hand down and proceeds to walk away._

_“Hey, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”_

_The blond gave him a look, before proceeding to walk again._

_“Tsukishima Kei.”_

 

The other two of his teammates continued to argue with Yaku reprimanding Lev for talking without thinking. He looked at his friends, those two who are meant together and act like an old married always fighting about small things couple.

“Yaku-san, I’m your soulmate, why are you always hitting me?”

“You’re a stupid soulmate.”

Speaking about soulmates, Yaku froze a little before clearing his throat and talks to Yamamoto about spiking. Kuroo knows Yaku changed the subject just to not offend him.

He was not offended okay. He just doesn’t have a tattoo and that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a soulmate, right?

He glance to his left and saw Kenma playing his device, Kuroo can see clearly Kenma’s tattoo on his forearms, and it was a beautiful sun mark with a mix of orange and yellow. He sighs, “All of your tattoos are pretty.” Everyone seemed to stop talking, even Lev who was noisy.

“Kuroo-san…”

“It’s okay I just find them pretty awesome,” He grinned at his teammates, his hand scratching the back of his neck. “I wonder when mine will appear!”

“Oh!” Lev interrupted Kuroo’s moment causing Yaku to hit his back but the Russian male ignored the pain and took something out of his bag. “Here!” Lev reached out for Kuroo’s right hand as he positioned a sharpie over it. “Let’s draw a tattoo for you, Kuroo-san.”

“What are you—” Yamamoto glared a Lev, ready to hit his kohai.

“Lev! Are you crazy—” Yaku raised his hand, ready to hit Lev’s head.

Kenma just stared at Lev with a tired expression, game forgotten.

“It’s a great idea!” As soon as Kuroo said those words, the other three looked at him weirdly while Lev beamed out a smile, “What tattoo do you like?”

Kuroo thinks and thinks.

What does Kuroo want for a tattoo? A cat? His favorite fish? A volleyball— “A half-moon.” The Nekoma captain said and Lev nodded, drawing a simple crescent moon just the way Kuroo wants it.

Just the way how Tsukishima’s tattoo looks like.

When Lev was done he was grinning from ear to ear, so proud of his creation and for making his senpai happy. “Done!”

“Why the moon?”

Kuroo just shrugged, still looking at his temporary tattoo.

 

~*~

 

Tsukishima Kei liked his tattoo, it’s hard to believe it but he does because it’s simple and not out in the public, unlike some other people who has big tattoos, extravagant tattoos or worse, like a doodle or cartoon tattoos.

It was just a moon, a small crescent moon.

“We’re here everyone!” Their sensei announced as soon as the bus parked. They can already see some Nekoma members outside waving at them. Tsukishima yawned as an excited Yamaguchi laughed, “I’m so excited at the same time nervous. This is my first Tokyo training camp!”

“It’s too early, Yamaguchi.”

“Gomen, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grinned before grabbing his backpack. The blond sighs and thinks another long day ahead.

“Sky Tree!!!” From outside the bus, they heard Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted with delight as they pointed out a transmission tower. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at their stupidity as he grabs his own bag then proceeds to step out of the bus.

He can see his teammates observing the place while his captain talks to who Tsukishima remembers was the Nekoma captain. He yawns again before he felt someone pushing him, “Wha—”

“Walk faster! You should be filled with energy!” Nishinoya, his senpai, said as he pushed the taller blond. Tsukishima just yawned, a smirk plastered on his face as he lets his senpai push him.

Kuroo was smiling as he talked to Karasuno’s captain before his gaze met the tall middle blocker’s sleepy ones. He automatically touched his hand and caressed the fake mark with his thumb.

Of course he kept it. He renews his tattoo every day with a marker. “Tsukishima…”

“Ah. Hi.” Tsukishima greeted back as he stood up straight and proceeds to just walk faster without his senpai bothering him.

Kuroo stares at the blond's back, still stroking his mark.  

 

~*~

 

Tsukishima likes his tattoo, for real. Like seriously but the idea of finding the one who has the same tattoo as yours is a bit shocking, scary and all sorts of emotions.

Because now he sees the Nekoma captain holding a volleyball and telling him how to block it properly. He lost his hearing after the captain raised his arms, his focus now on the small crescent tattoo on Kuroo’s hand.

The same position where his tattoo was.

The same tattoo he had.

He suddenly grabbed the black haired man’s hand, cutting him off mid-sentence and stared down at his mark, not even caring of his rudeness.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was surprised as soon as he realized that Tsukishima noticed his mark.

His mark made out of sharpie.

“Uh…”

“You’re… we…” Kuroo can’t tell if the blond was happy or too dazed to talk but then he sees that little spark of amazement in Tsukishima’s eyes that made him feel butterflies inside. “Soulmark,” The Nekoma captain scratched the back of his head, eyes averting elsewhere while Tsukishima stayed wide-eyed.

“Well…” Tsukishima started, a blush appearing on his cheek and he feels his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. He glanced at the corner of his eyes and saw his friend, Kenma, looking at him, more like judging his every move. “Tsukki—”

“Want to talk this out with coffee?” The blond was now red from his cheeks to the back of his neck and Kuroo didn’t know that the sarcastic, cold-hearted middle blocker from Karasuno has this cute side in him.

It made his heart skip a beat.

“S-sure.”

 

~*~

 

"You're insane,"

"I know," Kenma sighs at the stupid answer of Kuroo. They were currently packing their things, ready to leave the training camp. "I thought you said you will clear things up after this camp?" Kenma waits and waits for an answer but heard none from his friend, he zipped his bag to turn around and finally looked Kuroo in the eyes, "You will only hurt the both of you..."

"I just—I finall—"

"What? You finally get to know what having a soulmate feels like?" Sometimes Kuroo appreciates the bluntness of his friend but this time it kind of hit him in the guts and it freaking hurts. Kenma sighs again as he grabbed his bag and walks toward the door, "Do whatever you want." Then he left.

Kuroo took a moment to sink in what he just did, what he just said and what he just got himself into. He groans and zipped his bag. When he opens the door to leave he was surprised to see his supposed to be 'soulmate' standing in front of him.

"T-Tsukki... " Kuroo greeted with wide eyes as the blond fidgets silently while looking down, his hands together in front, his fingers fiddling each other. "Kuroo-san..." The Nekoma captain can't help but let out a little chuckle at the blond's actions. "We... We should exchange emails!" Tsukishima straightens himself up even though he's clearly shaking from nervousness.

Kuroo gulped and thinks... He's looking at Tsukishima right now and the boy... He's...

"Okay..." When they were done, the blond was still standing in front as Kuroo proceeds to close the door. "Shall we walk together?" Tsukishima huffed and walks a few steps then stops, obviously waiting for Kuroo. The black haired man caressed his fake tattoo, smiled sadly at the broad back waiting for him then walked outside with him.

With his soulmate.

Fake soulmate.

 

~*~

 

As the weeks went by Kuroo and Tsukishima exchanged texts to each other, sending random good mornings and nightly phone calls.

It made Kuroo feel so happy, feel so complete as he talks to Tsukishima every single day. Though they are still in the process of getting to know each other.

 

 

_"Hey..." Kuroo greeted as he entered his house, phone between his cheeks and shoulders as he tries to remove his shoes while jumping up and down. "I'm home now," Kuroo sighs as he finally managed to get his shoes off. "No, no. Just a few home works, they're easy as pie." Kuroo walked past the kitchen and then upstairs._

_When he's in his room, he dropped his bag and plopped down on his bed, "Yes I'm listening, what is it Tsukki?" Silence engulfs him as he listens intently._

_"Ah..." Kuroo smiled sadly, savoring the words Tsukishima is saying to him on the other line, "I miss you, too."_

 

The more Kuroo knows about Tsukishima the more he realized he’s falling for the tall first year.

And the more dreading feeling of knowing they weren't really meant to be.

Sometimes Kuroo thinks this soulmate tattoo system is a fucked up system. Only allowed to fall in love with the person that has the same tattoo. It's unfair, unfair to everybody and unfair for Kuroo. It’s like falling in love with a married person already.

Why can't they be real soulmates?

"Okay, team up in fives, we'll have a match!" Kuroo instructs his teammates once they were done warming up. He grabbed his water bottle and drank from it, eyes scanning around as his team starts to gather up.

"Kuroo-senpai!" Kuroo turned his head and saw Lev waving at him with a troubled expression. Kuroo raised his brow as Lev pants before him. "Yes?"

"Tsu... Tsukish...Tsukishima is here."

"Ha?" His head quickly whips to the right and there he saw Tsukishima's back, carrying a bag, hands in his pocket and headphones on. "Shit..." Kuroo murmurs and looks at his hand, the moon tattoo already faded. Lev seemed to catch the situation and suggests to Kuroo that he will keep Tsukishima distracted for a while as he fixes his tattoo.

Kuroo doesn't know if he should feel thankful that his kohai was helping or feel pathetic because he still needs to re-draw his tattoo.

When he saw Lev taking Tsukishima far from the gym, he grabs his bag and searches frantically for a marker or a pen or someth--

"Here..." Kuroo whipped his head to the sudden voice and saw his friend Kenma holding up a pen, "I only have this." Kenma muttered, looking Kuroo straight in the eye. The captain smiled and took it, "Thank you, Kenma..." the other just nods and left.

Now Kuroo felt guilty. For his friend for himself and for Tsukki.

Their relationship is full of lies,

He shook his head from unnecessary thoughts and proceeds to renew his tattoo, hiding this lie from his other teammates. When he was happy with his work, he puts the pen down and went outside to fetch his ‘soulmate’.

 

~*~

 

The Nekoma captain was glad that his coach lets him skip practice for today. They were now in the quiet part of the city, just walking around and doing some window shopping and sightseeing. They went to a park, to a fast food chain that Kuroo loves, to an arcade and a music store.

“You should’ve called or texted me.” Kuroo said as the chilly air hits them, he tightened his grip on his jacket before looking at the tall blond. “I’m sorry. I just…” Kuroo waits for him to continue and he can see a pink hue decorating Tsukishima’s cheeks.

God, he’s falling in too deep.

“You just what?” He can’t help but tease the poor first year who huffed in annoyance and looked away, cheeks getting hotter by the second. “I just missed you is all.”

Kuroo’s hand automatically caressed his mark, all these thoughts about soulmate were running inside his head, completely making him feel guilty. “Well, wanna go get some coffee before I take you back to the train station?”

“I wish I could stay,”

“You should’ve come during weekends.” Kuroo chuckled before grabbing the blond’s hand. Both of them blushing at the action.

Tsukishima lets himself be dragged by his soulmate, by the man who he is slowly falling for. He smiled before entangling their fingers.

 

~*~

 

“The cakes here are delicious.” The blond smiled before putting his fork down, a satisfying feeling invaded his system after he finished eating his favorite food with his soulmate. “Glad you like them,” Kuroo can’t help but stare at that smile and wished he can see that every day.

When Tsukishima excused himself to the restroom, Kuroo immediately looked at his hand and saw his mark fading a little, he grabbed his sharpie inside his bag and quickly traced it, looking at the restroom to make sure the blond won’t be able to see his lie.

To see that Kuroo was the worst person ever.

After he was done, he kept it safe inside his bag. He sighs before glancing outside the window and saw some small droplets of rain. “Kuroo-san.” He heard the blond call for him who made his way back to their table, “We better get going or the rain might fall harder.” Agreeing to that they left.

But in the middle of their brisk walking, the rain poured down and Tsukishima groaned, using his hands as a makeshift umbrella. “Come on, let’s take the bus!” They ran happily with Kuroo shouting words and Tsukishima flicking some water to him. When they reached the bus stop, glad that it has a roof, they weren’t completely soaked but they weren’t really dry either.

Tsukishima’s laughter echoed even though the sound of rain pouring down overpowered. Kuroo observed the way Tsukishima puts his hand up to cover his mouth and laughs, he can’t help but to smile back and out of instinct he grabbed the hand slowly before leaning in.

The blond stopped as he felt Kuroo touch his hand and he sees him decreasing the space between. He grabbed both Kuroo’s hand and kissed him.

Admittedly, the captain was shocked at the pull because he was going for the romantic, slow motion first kiss but he ain’t complaining. Kissing the blond feels like he can die right now. His lips were soft and taste like strawberries. When they both pulled away with cheeks as red as a strawberry, Tsukishima released a chuckle as Kuroo did the same, running his hand through his hair as embarrassment filled the both of them.

Until the blond stopped laughing did Kuroo noticed he was looking at his hand.

“Kuroo…” The hand on his hair immediately went limp but Tsukishima was persistent and grabbed it with force.

And there they both see the mark on Kuroo’s hand with a smudge. Like it was melting, like it’s being washed away, like it’s not a tattoo…

Tsukishima stared at it, both of them not speaking and Kuroo thinks he might be not breathing either. When the blond touched his mark with his index finger, dread, guilt, and sadness filled Kuroo.

Tsukishima’s index finger was painted with ink.

He can’t look at him, he only stared at his hand being held by Tsukishima. He can also see the blond’s tattoo, all fine and no smudge can be found unlike his.

“Wha… what’s…”

“Tsukki, let me explain—”

“Is this… marker?” Kuroo can’t help it. Tears started to run down his face, he tried to retrieve his hand but the grip Tsukishima has was so strong he can feel the anger through it. “I’m sorry.”

“Your mark… tell me… you’re not my…” Tsukishima’s breathing was getting rough, his whole body shaking with unexplainable emotions as his eyes stuck on Kuroo’s, waiting for answers.

The captain gulped and sniffed, “I’m sorry…”

Tsukishima lets the hand go.

“All these time—” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he can feel a headache coming in, the blond can feel his eyes starting to gather tears before it all falls down.

The harsh reality falling down. He just shared a kiss with a man who wasn’t his soulmate, who lied to him, who made him fall in love.

“I can explain Tsukki!”

“No, just shut up.” The blond can’t believe that a person like this exists. He feels cheated and used. Pathetic.

“Tsukki just listen,”

“What’s there to listen to your bullshit? You lied to me! You drew a tattoo on your hand the same as mine.”

“I don’t have a soulmark!” That silence the both of them before Kuroo continued, still sniffing with tears. “I—I was born without a soulmark and I—“

“And you decided to copy mine and claim me?” Tsukishima balled his fist as he sees Kuroo breaking down in front of him. “I fell in love with you! At first sight!” Kuroo ran his hand through his damp hair, shaking from the coldness and the emotions within him. “I’m sorry, Tsukki… it was wrong of me.”

“You lied to me!” The blond had enough of explanations, he feels hurt that his first love lied to him.

He was also mad that his first love wasn’t his soulmate.

He started to walk away, gripping his bag but Kuroo grabbed hold of his hand as he hears him beg. “Tsukki please. Let’s not part ways like this.” Tsukishima sighs and closed his eyes. He tried to low down his sniffle but failed.

It hit him so hard he wants to vomit.

“Tsukki please.”

“You hurt me already, what do you want more?” Tsukishima regrets turning around because the state Kuroo was in, he wants to hug him but the anger within him was much stronger. Kuroo held onto his hand, afraid that if he lets go he will not see the blond again.

“I’m sorry for what I have done.”

“Sorry can’t replace the fact that you did that because… because what? You wanted to know what it feels like to have a soulmate.” He spats. “Well you don’t know what it feels like to know your supposed to be soulmate is lying!”

“Tsukki…” Out of anger, he grabbed Kuroo’s hand that has the soulmark. He looked at it one last time before pressing his palm on it and wiped it away.

Kuroo closes his eyes, feeling the burn of Tsukishima’s palm on his hand.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, hoping he can hear him but the feeling of Tsukishima’s frustrated wiping made him look at the bond. “Tsukki it hurts. Stop. I’ll just wash it off.”

“Your mark…” Kuroo averted his gaze to his fake mark and saw the crescent moon was still there, black and simple but the smudges of ink were already gone.

Kuroo cleared his throat, “I’m still sorry, Tsukki…” he puts in thumb over his mark and proceeds to wipe it away.

However, it didn’t smear.

He tried again and again until his skin turned a shade of red.

“Kuroo…” He heard the blond sniffed, “Please tell me what I’m seeing is true... no more lies.” Kuroo stared at the mark, tears piling up again. He smiled, “I have a… soulmark.” He looked at Tsukishima who was confused but his face was expecting more. “I’m… I’m your soulmate.” Kuroo quickly hugs the blond and cried.

He has a soulmate.

He has a mark.

Tsukishima was his soulmate.

 

~*~

 

“You’re insane.”

“I know.” Kenma sighs and thinks why did he even agree to this? He was sure the tall middle blocker will be pissed at what Kuroo is planning right now. They were currently at Miyagi, they’re here because Kuroo decided to surprise his boyfriend for 4 months and he was dragged along because Kuroo bribed him in telling him he’ll be able to see Shoyou.

“Kuro, aren’t we trespassing?” Kuroo just pouts at the words Kenma said but then he suddenly squealed when the Karasuno gym door opened with the team entering and then stopping at the sight.

Kenma sighs and face palmed internally. Praying for Kuroo’s dear life.

“What’s wrong?” They heard the blond called out before he pushed his way past his senpais and stopped. “Kuroo?”

“Surprise!” Kuroo smiled and walked over to the blond while holding a bouquet of flowers. “Happy 4 months of relationship?” Tsukishima sighs but accepted the flowers, some of his teammates starts to holler at them and some were whistling.  

“This is stupid.” But Tsukishima smiled, took hold of Kuroo’s hand to caress the permanent tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> u made it.  
> pls tell me your feels :*  
> and yes i like making soulmate aus


End file.
